


Never Say Never

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy and Ron have a few drinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Say Never

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "body." This was an unusual pairing, but it turned out pretty well, I think. Enjoy!

Pansy Parkinson wasn't the type of girl to turn her back on her fellow classmates. But after her parents' deaths, she found she had no real reason to hate anyone not in Slytherin House. She even found she was quite fond of visiting the Weasley twins at their shop. She even found she liked having drinks at the Leaky Cauldron once a week with Ron, which was interesting and strange all at the same time.

She looked over at him, nudging his shoulder. He was deep into his cups by now and was muttering into his glass about something.

"Weasley if you're going to speak, at least lower the glass first," she teased.

"What's the use?" Ron said, looking over at her, quite sloshed out of his gourd. "I'd do better to just drink more of this bloody mess."

"Don't you dare," she said, yanking his glass from him. "If you're having problems with Granger, this won't solve them. You know that. At least I hope you do."

Ron reached for his glass, but Pansy held it out of his reach. "I could just order another," he said, doing his best to glare at her.

"And I'd just take that one as well," she replied. "Really, Weasley. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. There are other girls out there that know you're charming and won't bite your head off."

"You're just saying that," he grumbled, crossing his arms on the bar and resting his forehead against them.

"I'm not," she replied, giving him a smirk and a once over. "You have many fine attributes."

Ron raised his head to look at her, catching her wandering gaze. "Parkinson, this is serious, stop looking at my arse."

"I'm being serious, if you'd listen to me!" she replied. Now she knew how Granger felt when she got frustrated with him.

"Come on, Parkinson," he groaned. "Let me wallow in my self-pity for once."

"Not a chance."

"Then let me have my drink back at least?"

"Not happening."

"Then take me up to your room and shag me for all I care," he replied, running his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. He didn't realize what he'd just just said, but by the time he did, his cheeks were bright red when he glance over at her.

Pansy smirked at him and considered her options. She could take Ron up to her room at the Leaky Cauldron or she could leave him in the bar to drink himself to death.

"Come on, Weasley," she said grabbing his hand. "You've got to sober up."

"You're not really going to shag me...are you?" Ron asked as he left his barstool to follow her up the stairs. "Cos I didn't really mean that, you know. I'm sloshed."

"Just come on," she said, tugging him up the stairs. "You won't know until we get there, will you?"

Ron groaned, but let her lead him upstairs. His head was starting to feel like it was going split open and he was grateful when they reached her room and she let him collapse on her bed. He covered his face with his hands and toed off his shoes, intending on falling to sleep very soon.

"You're not falling asleep on me, Weasley," Pansy drawled into his ear as she draped herself over him. "You're going to let me do what you said I could."

"I thought you said you wouldn't," he groaned, moving his hands to look at her. He squinted at her, trying to make the world stop spinning long enough to bring her into focus.

"I promised no such thing," she purred, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him softly. She deepened the kiss as he opened his mouth to her.

"Parkinson," he hissed as she began to unbutton his shirt with her teeth. "Wha...what are you doing?"

"I'm shagging you like you said I could," she replied, pulling his shirt from his trousers. She licked her way back up to his mouth and tasted him again.

Ron felt his head start to spin again, but in a good way. She tasted like strawberries with a hint of vanilla. It was a taste he could get used to.

Pansy quickly removed all of her clothes and his with a simple wave of her wand, not wanting to bother with moving him to get them off. She moved to straddle his waist, her body caressing his growing erection.

"My, my, Weasley," she smirked as she grasped him in her palm. "I didn't know you were hiding such a big wand under all this."

He sucked in a breath as she began to stroke him with velvet fingers. He could only imagine what her mouth would feel like on him and what it would feel like when she took him inside her.

Pansy watched his face, watching his eyes close as he bit his bottom lip, holding back a groan. She stroked him until he was fully erect and throbbing for her. Then, she slid herself onto him, taking him deep inside her with a loud moan. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before. Not even with Draco.

Ron's hands came up to her hips as he thrust upward, going deeper inside her. He let out a groan as he heard her whimper as she moved on top of him. She was in complete control and he rather liked it.

Her hips moved in time with his up thrusts, moaning and whimpering as he brought her closer to her orgasm. She leaned down, capturing his lips again, tasting the Firewhiskey on his tongue as she caressed his body with hers.

They came together screaming out in moans that shook them both with the force of their orgasms. Pansy rolled off of him, her legs still shaking after she'd come that hard. Though Draco was a splendid lover, he'd never made her come like that. She felt satisfied for the first time in a very long time and could only hope that Ron felt the same.

Ron quickly fell to sleep without saying a word to Pansy. He silently pulled her against him and buried his face in her hair.


End file.
